Legionary Authoritarian Law.
Introduction to Legionary Imperial Authoritarianism (The following is partially ripped from the Fallout gamepedia, and partially inspired by Roman Culture and history) Social structure The Legion employs a very strict hierarchy and clear division of roles between the sexes. Legionaries are the main fighting force of the Legion, composed of able bodied men enslaved by the Legion or born into it. They have only one purpose: to fight for Caesar until they fall in battle. This principle is imprinted into each legionary during his reconditioning or upbringing (for those born into slavery), creating fanatically loyal soldiers. Unlike the Roman Empire, experience and veterancy has no bearing on a legionary's position. While they receive better equipment as they advance, this is solely for the purpose of accomplishing more dangerous and complex tasks, with much smaller tolerance for failure. They have no personal freedoms or rights.Their only real choice is where and when they die for Caesar, to whom they are disposable tools, discarded the moment they stop fulfilling their purpose. Women are expressly forbidden from fighting and act as support corps. They are caretakers, healers, midwives and breeders, fulfilling roles essential to maintaining the Legion's continuous campaign of expansion. Of particular note are the priestesses, who raise children taken from their parents, and raise them in keeping with Caesar's doctrine. The Most Notable Position for a woman employed in a Centuriae is a Vestal Virgin. A Vestal virgin is a virginal, pure, and fertile woman who will tend a ceremonial fire burning at the center. The fire represents the spirit of the legion, and is a constant religious offering to the god of mars. If a Vestal Virgin is deflowered, or the fire goes out, god will punish the legion severely. The Woman is essentially psionically married to the gods and as a slut direct oracle for Mars. While some members of the Legion express condescending or downright misogynistic opinions of women and their non-combat roles, the inherently sexist segregation of genders in the Legion is not based on prejudice, but the principle of min-max. Caesar strictly divides the duties between the sexes in order to fully utilize their potential and optimize the Legion's might. As harsh as it sounds, by forbidding women from combat he increases their output of children (necessary due to the high infant mortality resulting from low level of medical care),38 giving him a greater number of slave warriors to use in his military campaigns. Caesar himself is not particularly prejudiced against any sex, or rather, treats them both instrumentally, like pawns on a chessboard.3435 In order to maximize breeding and eliminate factors that might lower it, Caesar has decreed homosexuality a capital offence and mandated child quotas from all legionaries. Xenophobus vex animus Anyone outside the Legion ranks or under their rule is considered to be "Dissolute" (lacking in morals), while those that are both outside of it and hostile (usually the NCR and its subjects) are called "Profligates" (slightly more dissolute). Freshly caught humans are called "Captures" and are considered the lowest of the low. Their only right is to be tested as a slave. If they do not meet the requirements, they are killed.43 Slaves are one step above Captures and consist of captured humans unfit for combat duty as a Legionary. They are expected to adhere to the virtues of a slave (honestas, industria, prudentia - honesty, industry, and prudence) and follow their master's orders without questions. They are given a new name and wear rags with a light red X painted over the chest. During the capture stage, slaves seem to be forced to wear slave collars. Later, when they have been "broken in" and transported deeper into Legion territory, the collars are removed. The Legion Caesar has patterned his slave army after the pre-Marian Roman Imperial Legions. What follows is a breakdown of the organization of the Legion. * Caesar's Legion: The entire army, led by Caesar (political leader) and his Legate (military commander). * The Legion is divided into Cohorts of 480 men, which are divided into: * 8 Centuriae of 80 men, each led by a centurion, which divide into: * 10-20 Contubernia, each led by a decanus. The ''Contubernium'' is the squad-level unit of organization and the usual size of a task force of 2-4 tasked with skirmishes or harassing larger groups of opponents. A notable feature of the Legion is that the rank is determined by experience and merit in combat. The least seasoned legionaries (equivalent to pre-Marian Hastati or post-Marian auxiliary skirmishers) are typically fielded first during battle, allowing them to prove their mettle in combat. Those who survive and prove themselves on the battlefield will generally go on become prime legionaries (equivalent to the pre-Marian Principes), eligible for command as a decanus after their deployment. Military Doctrine The Legion employs a moderately organized method of warfare. In larger battles, legionaries are deployed in waves, with recruits up front, prime soldiers behind them and veterans, the old guard, bringing up the rear. The enemy wears himself out dealing with the first two waves, with the veterans mopping up any remaining resistance when their turn comes. This is not an omnipresent, cardinal rule, however: Caesar can adapt and run any mix of legionaries as skirmishes, whilst retaining order in the ranks. Smaller Legion raids typically involve suddenly attacking, killing everyone (sometimes taking slaves) and leaving quickly. As Legate Lanius states, their forces are much better suited at taking positions than holding them due to their up close style of fighting. Furthermore, Legionaries will deliberately commit atrocities to terrorize their enemies and break their morale. On occasion, they are known to use children as traps and soldiers, and rape to terrorize civilian populations'.The Legion also seeks to demoralize opposing armies before the battle even begins' by torturing prisoners in sight of the army's position. Ideologaie The focus of the Legion's ideology is survival and long term stability at all costs. Caesar disregards democracies as ineffective, fostering corruption and disintegration. Ancient Rome was a militarized autocracy that effectively assimilated the cultures it conquered which he saw as the perfect template for a society that would survive and thrive in face of the challenges of the post-nuclear world. By dedicating its members to a higher ideal, he seeks to prevent humanity from fracturing and destroying itself again. He believes that the only way to achieve this is through enforcing a nationalist, imperialist, totalitarian, homogeneous culture that obliterates the identity of every group it conquers. The individual has no value beyond his utility to the state, whether as an instrument of war, or production. A natural consequence of this is the emphasis placed on personal sacrifice. Victory cannot be achieved without sacrificing blood and life. To this end, the Legion shuns robots, as they firmly believe that mankind requires warriors and their sacrifice, rather than gadgets that allow for bloodless victories.27 Naturally, the Legion forbids painkillers and other chems as detrimental to the human condition and Caesar's long-term plans to reshape humanity. Politically, this philosophy is expressed in a general disdain for democracy as a weak and ineffective system that fosters disunity, greed, and self-interest at the expense of the collective and the greater good. Caesar cites the NCR as an example, focusing on government corruption by wealthy brahmin barons and landowners, greed permeating every level of society, all leading to the abandonment of the collective and the greater good. The Legion is intended to be the Republic's opposite, shunning democracy in favor of a strong, centralized rule that would prevent fragmentation and internal weakness. The conquest of NCR will establish a new order, akin to the Roman Empire, complete with the transformation of the Legion from a marauding army into a domestic military force. This opposition is based on Hegelian Dialectics, where the thesis (NCR) and the antithesis (Caesar's Legion) will inevitably form a synthesis at the resolution of the conflict, eliminating flaws and leaving a new quality, with common elements and ideas. He likens the situation between the NCR and the Legion to the transformation of the ancient Roman Republic into the Roman Empire.